Science Bear
Science Bear is the fifth Quest Bear to be accessed in the game. To reach Science Bear, you must have at least 10 bees to pass the Brave Bee Gate. You can find him under the Red Teleporter and next to the Yellow Cannon after going up the ramp between the Instant Converter and the Magic Bean Shop. Quests Science Bear's quests require defeating mobs, discovering bees and collecting pollen for him, and in return, he will give you honey and a stack of Science Enhancement, which increases bee's honey production rate by 25%. He may occasionally give other items and crafting resources. There are 16 quests in the initial series and 15 in the Translator series, which is a total of 31 different quests. . Initial Quest List Translator Quest List Dialogue Science Bear gives lots of information in his quest dialogues. Some of the information cannot be found anywhere else in-game. Initial Series Translator Series Egg Hunt Quest 2019 Gallery File:ScienceBear.png|Perspective View of Science Bear File:Science Enhancement.PNG|Science Enhancement Upgrade Trivia * Science Bear uses the Superhero Animation Pack. * He had the fewest number of quests out of the permanent bears before the 7/11 update. * As the september 28 update you need 10 bees otherwise using the slingshot without 10 bees will teleport you to spawn. * He is the only bear to have discovering bee types as a requirement. * Science Bear is the 3rd to last quest bear on the map, the last being Spirit bear. * Just like Panda Bear, Mother Bear, Black Bear, and Bee Bear, he is self-aware that he is in the game; during the Costs of Computation quest, he remarks that actual beehives contain thousands of bees, but simulating that would crash the servers; and if you talk to him after finishing all of his quests, he tells you to wait for more updates. Also, in Meticulously Crafted, he says “the device that you’re playing this game on”. * Science Bear is based on the spectacled bear. * He's one of the two bears to give an unique ability after every quest, the other being Polar Bear. * He's one of the three quest givers to give an ability after every quest, the other two are Polar Bear and Honey Bee. * Science Bear is Onett's least favorite bear to write dialogue for, as said during the Star Journey 2 quest. * He is the first bear to give quests that require you to discover a specific bee, instead of simply the general type requirement. * Science Bear is the only bear to give translators. * Science Bear only had 16 quests until that was bumped up to 26 in the 11/25 update. Subsequently, it rose to 31 in the 12/19 update. * Science Bear, Bee Bear, Spirit Bear, and Black Bear are the only bears to require pollen from the Mountain Top Field. * In one of his quests, Science Bear gives you a code GumdropsForScience which gives you 15 gumdrops. * He is the third Quest Giver that requires you to defeat Tunnel Bear, the first being Panda Bear, second being Onett. * Many of the Honey rewards for Science Bear's quests are based around important mathematical constants, such as pi (quests 1 & 31), e (quest 13), powers of 2 (quest 26), and the square root of 2 (quests 7 & 25). * He is the first bear that requires you to collect pollen from the Ant field. * Beesperanto (quest) is a word made from Esperanto which is a language made in the 19th century. * If you completed the "Epistemological Endeavor" quest before its nerf, upon entering the game you would receive a message rewarding you with 100 Tickets and 10 Magic Beans. * This is the first and only bear to have one of their quests nerfed. * If you gave Science Bear a Present, you would get: x3 Glue, x5 Royal Jellies, Enzymes, Oil Buff, Enzymes Buff, Glue Buff, and Pineapple Patch Boost x4. (You can't anymore since Beesmas has ended and gifts have been removed). * In the quest "Breaking Down Badges", Science Bear says that Sunflower Field badges gives more honey per pollen. However, Sunflower Field badges grant capacity bonuses. * He is the first bear to wear accessories, with his glasses and lab coat, the the other bears being Sun Bear, with his sunglasses, his Mondo Belt Bag, and his Beekeeper Boots, and Spirit Bear, with her petal wand and petal belt. Category:Bears Category:Quest giver Category:NPC